Home Sweet Home
by Bullet.In.The.Brainpan
Summary: SLC Punks/Twilight Crossover. When Suli Cray moves back to her home town of Forks with her best friend, Steve-o, they find out that small towns actually can keep secrets.
1. Chapter 1: Grim Beginning, better ending

**Home Sweet Home**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns Twilight, and I don't own anything to do with SLC Punks.

I've screwed with timelines just to let you all know…

Chapter one: A change

Salt Lake City, Utah 2005-

I moved in with Steve-o and Heroin Bob about five days after arriving in SLC, I was

fourteen and had run away from home. After living on the street for five days they found

me, deemed me there's, and let me crash with them at there pad.

They were the ultimate big brothers, Bob and I would get drunk and pass out together, and Steve-o and I would go to

concerts and mosh until we broke something.

It was about three weeks after my seventeenth birthday, when things started snow balling.

SLC, Utah 2007-

Heroin Bob and Steve-o went to a party while I went out to a concert, when I got back I passed out on top of Steve-o. I was

woken up by sobs and Steve-o shouting about something, when I finally woke up to process what happened, I screamed.

Steve-o and I sat on the cold steps of the funeral home, both of us were livid. Bob was gone, forever. I had gone out soon

after the ambulance came to track down the girl that gave him the 'aspirin', I thrashed her right and proper, word was she

couldn't see for days.

She didn't say a word to anyone; she knew what she had done.

So here we were, at a complete loss as to what to do, silence. Finally he turned to me, he had told me to shave his head

before the funeral, all piercings came out, "Let's go to your town", and I gave him a look of disbelief. "You can't be serious?"

He was.

That's how I, Suli 'Punkass' Cray, found myself filling out school forms and enrolling in Forks High School. I am the essence of

punk, I have spiky acid green hair, a nose ring, spider bites, and a hella badass attitude, and I'm quaking in my combat boots

about seeing my family again.

My mother passed when I was twelve, that's when the drugs started. I have a brother eight years older than me who went

off to college two years before mom died, so it was just me and my manic depressed father. I was so clouded by drugs that

my father's depression made me think he had forgotten me, so I ran.

Steve-o already had a job secured at a local law firm, he might have been a punk, but he still graduated Law School with

flying colors; you can't beat the system unless you completely understand it. Steve-o and I have a place near the Indian

Reservation, three bedroom, two bathrooms, big kitchen, and a pretty decent living room.

I'm fairly sure that the moment I walked out of the office the secretary called the local paper to fill them in; little Suli Cray was

back in town.

So? Love it? Hate it? Go easy on me, I'm still getting used to submitting my writing to the public, :P

I love SLC Punks and Twilight, so why not conbine them? I prolly won't update too often because I own a kennel and

between that and high school graduation i'll be swamped, i'll find time tho, no worries!

love to all,

Bulletxx


	2. Chapter 2: Dealing

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, don't own SLC Punks

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, don't own SLC Punks

Chapter two: School and Family

After finishing the paperwork and leaving the office of the high school I caught a look

that the secretary gave me, the look that questioned if I was going to snort coke on the

lunch table. I hate small town folk.

I stopped using the same day Steve-o did, the day Bob died. No system, no patch, to

twelve steps, we both just quit, and never had trouble doing it. Of course we still smoked,

but we did have an image to maintain.

I drove my green El Camino over to check out Steve's new office, it was called Stanley

& Richardson, and I knew the Stanley's, so this would be a promising reunion.

I parked the green beast beside Steve-o's Beemer and walked in, the secretary was

around my age and looked really familiar…I gulped; this was Jessica Stanley, tormenter

of me from middle school. She looked up and visually paled, "Um…can I help you?" I

took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, I'm here to see Mr. Bernstein", she bit her lip,

"Name?"

Gulp.

"Suli Cray", she nodded once and stopped, looking up slowly, "Suli Cray?" I wiped my

palms on my jeans, "Yeah, can I see Steve, please?"

She stared at me for a minute or two before pressing a button and saying, "Mr. Bernstein,

there is a Ms. Cray here to see you?" Steve-o's voice came over as all lawyer-y and I had

to suppress a smile, "I'll be out in a minute, thank you Jessica".

She turned back to me, surprise still in her eyes, "Where…um…it's been a long time…"

I gave a half smile, "Yeah…how's everybody? Any changes?" she finally smiled, "Oh,

you have no idea…will you be going to Forks High?" I nodded, "Starting on Monday"

She nodded, and bit her lip, "Where, um…where did you go?" I sighed inaudibly,

"Utah", she nodded slowly and stopped suddenly, "You don't…your not still angry

about…middle school, are you?" I thought for a minute, that was middle school, trivial, I

was already smoking pot then. I smiled, a real smile, "That was a long time ago Jessica,

care if we start over?" she gave a genuine smile and nodded, "I'd like that", we sat in an

awkward silence for about two minutes before Steve-o came out and grinned at me,

"Hey, Punk- uh…Suli, we ready?", I nodded, "How about Chinese tonight? I'm

starving", he seemed to consider this, "Huh, they have Chinese here?" I rolled my eyes,

"Faux, but still, its food"; he nodded in agreement as we set off, Jessica's curious eyes

following us. I could tell my first day of my senior year would be plagued with questions.

After generous portions of Chinese and some CSI: Vegas, Steve-o looked over at me, "I

found out about your dad and brother", I froze and nodded stiffly for him to continue.

"Your brother is living with your father, your dad still works for the police, your brother

is a science teacher on the Rez", my eyebrows went up, my trigger happy brother was a

teacher? I'm just glad I wouldn't have to worry about walking into physical science and

coming face to face with brother dear. I love Kristopher; this does not mean I have to like

him, although it had been three years.

"I asked around and everybody is really impressed with your dad, they did tell me about

his fuck-up daughter though, no ones heard anything about her for three years", he gave

me a half smile and I rolled my eyes.

We sat in comfortable silence for a minute, hearing Gil Grissom make a horrible pun and

spinning into the Who's popular theme song, he finally looked up, "We should go see

them today, they shouldn't have to hear through the grape vine that your back in town", I

turned my big black eyes to him, "They'll hate me", he frowned and shook his head

roughly. "No one can hate Punkass, no one", he gave me a Bob hug, one armed, my head

under his chin and I automatically teared up and caved. Sniffling I said, "You did that on

purpose, Steve-o", he nodded and pulled me up, "Now come on, go put on Bob's shirt

and your diesels", I nodded and went to change.

We sat outside in Steve-o's Beemer, him sighing every two minutes and me twitching

like a Chihuahua that needed to pee. Finally he unbuckled his belt and said, "Come on,

we have to do this", I felt my stomach twist and nodded slowly as I climbed out of the

silver car.

I made my way to the door and knocked very lightly, Steve-o gave me a look and

knocked harder, I glared but whipped my head toward the door when I heard a familiar

voice, "I'm coming!" I started to back up, Steve-o pushed me back and I felt faint when

the door opened.

The door opened to show a little get together of men, I identified Billy Black, Charlie

Swan, my father Eric Cray, and my brother Kris Cray, there were two men near my

brother that were Indian and about the size of the Hulk. My father was the one to answer

the door, he looked at me with a funny look for a moment before his jaw fell slack and

his beer can slipped from his fingers to echo on the wooden floor. I tried again to back

peddle but Steve-o's hand was still firmly in place, my dad gasped and ripped me forward

into a bone crushing hug, "Suli?! What…? Where…?" the men all turned to face us as I

hugged my father back awkwardly. He set me down, tears in his eyes; he glanced at

Steve-o, and then back to me, "Come in! Come in" I was shaking as I stepped foot in the

door, Kris's mouth was hanging open as he tripped forward, "Suli?" I gave an awkward

smile and jumped when Steve-o shut the door with a small smile at me.

My eyes found the floor, my hands twisting together nervously, I heard someone clear

their throat and saw Billy and Charlie looking at me strangely. I nodded to them, "Hey

Billy, Charlie…" they blinked at me and Steve-o stepped forward, "How about we all sit

down and sort some things out…", Eric and Kris were still staring at me as they nodded, I

ended up practically in Steve-o's lap on the couch, he snorted and pushed me off and put

an arm around me. Billy looked at the two men and said, "I think we should get back to

the Rez, we'll all talk soon", I felt relief wash over me as three less people left.

I looked back as Charlie stood with his arms crossed, giving Steve-o a look over, "I'll

stay, just to settle everything"; the unspoken words were hanging thickly. They had a

feeling I was kidnapped or something, by Steve-o, yeah, right.

I finally sucked it up and looked at Charlie, "I know what you're thinking, after three

years I come back with a guy my brother's age…he's not like that to me, and he didn't

take me. I ran away and ended up in Utah where Steve here and his friend Bob took me

off the streets", Charlie still didn't look convinced, but he sat down.

Eric shook his head, "Why did you leave, Sul?" I gulped, my father and brother never

knew about the drugs…they were about to I guess. "I…was really messed up after mom

died; I started smoking pot about two weeks after she passed. After that was cocaine,

acid, heroin…" I shrugged, "When dad started to get depressed and began to ignore

me…I was so drugged up that I thought he…I thought **you** forgot me". He looked really

hurt, "Suli, I would never…" I cut him off, "It was the drugs messing with me. I ran off

and hitched my way to Utah, I lived on the streets for about a week before Steve and Bob

found me. They were my SLC Punks, my brothers", I gulped and felt Steve-o squeeze my

hand as I said, "Last month Bob was given pills that he was told were aspirin, it was

actually high strength pain killers. He had all ready been drinking so when he went home

to crash- Steve and I found him the next day", I glared at the ring on my hand, Bob's

favorite ring I had gotten him for his twenty eighth birthday, a plain silver band that said,

'heroin bob' on it. I looked up with a slight frown on my face, "Steve is a lawyer, so he

suggested that we move back to Forks…we'll be staying here", Eric was looked

undecided, Kristopher was glaring at Steve-o, and Charlie was glaring at the coffee table.

I sighed and said, "I just…I just wanted to let you know I'm in town- so you don't have

to hear it from someone else…" Steve-o patted my back and sat forward, holding out a

hand to Eric, "My name is Steve Bernstein from Salt Lake City, Utah. I'm the new

lawyer and Stanley & Richardson in town", Eric shook his hand, as did Charlie. Kris just

glared down at, then up to him. I jumped up when he swung on him, catching Steve in the

lower jaw, I gave Kris a good shove, "What's your deal?!" he growled, _growled_, at me,

"That bastard had you for three years, three years! We didn't know where you were, if

you were dead, kidnapped. My deal is that he knew you had run away from home!" I

sneered at him and said, "Right, because you were around so often, did you think it was

**my **idea to come home? I never wanted to come back here, the only reason I even

considered it was because Steve-o wanted to! You have him to thank that you even see

me now!" I shook my head and looked at Steve who wasn't even bleeding, I nodded

towards the door, then turned back to my 'family', "I love you guys, I always will…that

doesn't mean I have to like you. I came here as an offer of good faith and you attack my

best friend", I shook my head again and walked out.

Wow…I made myself angry just to write that! Lol

Review!

Bulletxx


	3. Chapter 3: Holy Crap its a Bear!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it!

I found myself almost growling as I went over that days events in my head, a friendly

family get together…that made me want to bash my head open with one of my own steel

toe boots! At least Eric had seemed…rational…in his situation, even though you could tell

he was a little lost at acquiring a daughter again after so long. Thank every lord I don't

believe in that I wasn't staying there!

Steve-o glanced at me for the umpteenth time that night and I turned my head slowly to

give him my best 'eat shit and die' glare, he simply gave me a goofy grin and turned back

to the tube. This irritated me, so I left.

So I know I still wasn't thinking rationally, but I'd like to see someone tell me that at that

moment. The Green Machine looked good for an illegally fast drive through BFE right

now, that would do until I found something else to vent on- or someone, who knows.

As I got in my el Camino, I heard a peck at my glass, I slowly rolled down the window to

stare blankly at my best friend. He sighed and flicked my nose ring, "Don't get yourself

dead, Punkass", I stopped for a minute, that sentence was so very Heroine Bob that it hurt

to even see Steve-o standing there, using his words.

I slowly nodded and rolled the window back up and revved the engine of my little piece-o-

shit.

I spun out of our drive and pulled a sling shot to the road, who says stealing a few cars

now and then is bad for you? It sure as hell taught me a few things, like turn the police

scanner ON in your friggin car, and don't kill people, easy as pie.

All though now that I look back on that, I can't make a pie worth fuck….

I knew the place I would go, immediately. I would be the bat outta hell for an hour down

the highway, hit a dirt road towards the mountains, then have to hoof it a while to get to

the space I used to frequent when I could snag rides from my druggie friends.

I sighed as a new wave of despair and anger hit me. Last time I was there, it was running

from my quiet home, I glared at the road and gunned it harder, pushing 85 as some metal

from the local radio station filled my head with nonsense.

What I wasn't expecting was hitting the fucking bear sized shape that blurred its ass in

front of me on the dirt road.

When I woke up I was in _pain_. Not, 'Owwie, my head hurts' pain, but that big 'Moshed

to hell, broke multiple bones' pain. Not of the fun, no matter what way you take it.

I gave a sigh and gulped, "Okay, what'd I do this time?", the only answer I got was

scrambling. I blinked and looked up to see a hospital room (much to my dismay, this

brought back Heroin Bob memories that needed burring) and saw a startled looking nurse

picking up a water pitcher she had knocked over with my question, no doubt. I raised an eyebrow at her, "Well?", she just blinked at me and stuttered something out

about having to get the doctor, well to me, that sounded about as lovely as that bear I hit.

I took this brief alone time to catalog my injuries, my arm was killing me, thus the pretty

green cast that matched my hair oh-so-well.

So broken arm? Check.

I was having trouble sitting up and breathing, I parted my hideous gown to see a rib rap.

Broken/fractured/bruised ribs? Check.

I moved my toes, they didn't hurt, my ankles didn't either, I got to my ribs and stopped,

so the damage was only waist up? Kicken. I'd be able to walk, hell, I could _saunter _out of

here with the doctors 'okay go'.

I did notice, however, that my chest looked as if an anvil had hit me square in the chest.

Damn Steve-o and Bob for their Roadrunner addictions.

Given the sitch, I'd say I took a big old hit to the steering wheel, if the Green Machine

didn't live to see this I would be royally pissed.

Just as I was thinking about how I would get the GM back up and running I heard my

door opening with a slight knock, "Miss Cray? I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, you've given

everyone quite the fright, young lady". The man who met my eyes made my brow crease

and my mind want to reel, it was like being on another X trip, seeing someone so perfect. I

put my head down and stared at my hands as he walked over, "Your friend, Steven

Bernstein has quite the temper on him. When he heard you were in critical condition he

made…quite a scene", I smirked, you can take the Punk out of SLC, but you can't take the SLC out of the Punk, proven fact now.

Cullen checked my pulse, looked at my nose, mouth, eyes. Listened to my breathings,

even though I grimaced through them, after he pulled back he gave me a thoughtful

expression, "Your very…resilient, remind me to introduce you to my middle son, Emmett,

you two would get along perfectly", I raised an eyebrow at him, and just as a witty yet

appropriate remark made its way to my tongue the door whooshed open and Steve-o

rushed in. He launched, I cringed, the doctor caught him mid lunge, "Nope, Mr. Bernstein,

you _do _realize that your friend has been in a major car accident, yes?", as Steve-o nodded

slowly he continued, "This means lots of rest, lots of care, and _no rough movements_.

Further injury would not be good for anyone", Steve-o looked at me and I saw a tear roll

off his cheek. This face was familiar.

This was the same face I was presented with when he finally realized Bob wasn't coming

back.

I knew that my voice was too low for the doctor to hear, but he somehow did, "Doc…let

him go….", he turned to look at me curiously before letting Steve-o go.

He was in my arms, head on my bruised chest sobbing quicker that the Doctor could

follow.

"I thought…but then they said…and I……I CAN'T lose you too-ooo!" I sighed and

comforted my sobbing and slightly childish friend the best I could, "Its okay, its okay, you

told me not to get dead, and I didn't, Bobs watching over", this seemed to calm his sobs,

but his body was firmly glued to mine for a while I was guessing.

The Doctor blinked and said, "Your father and brother are also here to see you…should I

get them…?", my eyes got wide and I looked at Steve-o who looked entirely too

innocent. "You didn't…." he sighed, "He's your dad, Punkass, and that fucknut is your

brother…they had to know!".

I glared at him.

This would be torture. Pure and simple.

So? Yeah? No? Whatev, lol I've been so busy trying to get everything ready for summer I had totally forgotten about my stories!! Since that can't be done anymore and I got a hella new HUGE computer I think keeping on the up-and-up from now on should be simpler!

Love,

Bulletxx


	4. Chapter 4: La Push and a HUGE Jake Black

Disclaimer; Do not own Twilight or SLC Punks

Chapter four;

I dislodged Steve-o from my person as I sat up with a grimace, "Yeah, just…yeah, _great_…", Steve-o at least had the grace to look sorry as the doctor lead my father and brother into the room. Eric's face was drawn, dark circle of worry under his eyes, Kristopher looked a little worse for wear as well, he held a bouquet of multi colored flowers in one clenched hand. They both came forward slowly like I was going to attack them with my IV pole, I sighed and graced them with the best good ol girl grin I could muster. I was rewarded with two huge smiles and them walking with a bit more confidence, "Suli, you still don't look so well, maybe you should lay back more…?", I waved off Eric, "Eh, I've had worst, you should see how bad the mosh pits in Utah get, now _that's_ pain!" Both gave me an odd look before Kris handed over the flowers, "These are from me and my tenth grade class, somehow they heard that you had been in a crash and got together to buy these for you", I gave a sly grin, "Great, now I have to visit you while your _working_, oh well, at least I won't be the poor victim under fire about protons and neutrons", I swear to you my brother had the laugh that would make Thor run and hide, seriously, thunder cowered.

Eric was eyeing the recovering Steve-o as he collected himself in the far corner, he leaned over to me, "He gonna be okay, Sul?" I gave a sad half smile in his direction, "He will be…we will be".

Come to friggin find out? I had hit the bear/huge ass thing six days ago, I had been under thick pain killers so as not to wake up 'traumatized', I giggled when they informed me of this, me? Traumatized? I was given a glare when I replied, "Honey, I've been traumatized since birth".

Corny? Yes.

Appropriate for the situation? Totally.

So after playing like a good little Punkass I was finally faced with the Cullen man again, "Miss Cray, I must say, it has been…interesting…having you here. After all, when the biggest mystery of a town suddenly shows up to make this much racket…well, you're a refreshing change", I gave him my best lopsided grin that made something strange flash in his eyes before saying, "Well Doc, its been fun, by the way, people call me Punkass", he gave a secret smile before saying, "How about we settle for me calling you Suli, and you calling me Carlisle?", I smiled before starting down the hospital hallway, calling behind me, "Tell Esme and the 'In Crowd" I say hi", I didn't need to see it to know he rolled his eyes.

I had been getting feed from one Jessica Stanley, who had brought me homework that I had missed (even though I hadn't been officially to school, they don't take pity on you I guess) and had filled me in on the crowds and clicks in the dismal High School, apparently the Cullen's were _extremely_ cool, as the kids that were adopted, and by Jess's description they were all slight Gods and Goddesses. She was slightly sad when she mentioned that the oldest girl, Rosalie, had been killed in a rock climbing fiasco about a year ago.

One thing that made me almost abandon all hope here, was that there was NO punk scene. Not even mini want-to-be punks. I was slightly devastated at this. Steve-o, of course would be mortified, and would be demanding that I start recruiting suitable assholes at once. Good thing about not going to school for the next few days was that I could ride the Green Machine down to La Push reservation and catch my brother the school marm in action, plus thank the brats who had gotten her the flowers. He also said something about me meeting his buddies that he hung with on the weekends, watching the games (gag) and all that.

First thing I did when I got home from the hospital was get in the GM and make sure she started, it did, and only the hood was one with the major damage, I could get it fixed up with some of the money Bob had left for me.

As I rode down to La Push I turned on the radio to something not as…gay…as country and looked around as my directions from two years ago kicked in. I was still amazed that I knew every little twist and turn to the reservation after two years and loads of drugs, I spotted the Black place and looked at the clock, I was about a good thirty minutes early so why not chat up old Billy for a little while. Jacob would still be in school at this time, he was my age after all…boy that sounded pitiful, even to my ears!

As I knocked on the door it opened and I found myself having to look up, up, up, ah, there was a face! Floating in there amongst the clouds….

"Uh…Is Billy around?", the man blinking down at me and said, "Oh…um, no, he went to talk to Freda Clearwater", I frowned and said, "What's Freda and old Harry up to these days?", the man looked at me curiously and said, "Harry died last year of a stroke"

My eyes widened, old Harry Clearwater was dead?! That wasn't expected…

The man moved aside and said, "Hey…would you like to come sit down? Your looking a bit pale…", I blinked and nodded as he took my good elbow (the one not in a sling) to steer me to an older couch.

"Wow, you just…you don't expect stuff like that, he was too stubborn to die, I thought", the man snorted and nodded, "I know what you mean, day before he died he was up fishing and joking around". I sighed and he said, "Hey, we haven't made introductions, I'm Jacob Black, Billy's son", I stopped dead, my gaze had been on the coffee table, now it was slowly sweeping to my old buddy.

"_Your _Jacob Black?", he frowned slightly and said, "Yeeeaaah….", I had to give a little snort as I held out a hand, "Well, Jake, its nice to meet you, I'm Suli Cray", the look I got was priceless.

"S-Suli? Eric Cray's daughter?!", I laughed and nodded, he was just staring and I noticed my watch was flashing, "Shit, I gotta go stop in on Kris's class right now, but how about we talk later?", he nodded almost dumbly as I got up and let myself out sniggering.

I sauntered right in the middle of my brothers lesson to his tenth grade students, he could tell something was wrong when the whole class grew deathly still and quiet, he turned and smiled.

"Class, this is my sister, Suli Cray, the one you chipped in and got flowers for…", the students got a little more animated then.

As soon as I detangled myself from the fray of reservation high school I knew, high school was a thing of great evil. I heard girls talking catty about other girls, boys deciding who was worthy to date them and who wasn't, it seemed very 'saved by the bell' to me.

If screech popped up here soon, I would stab him in the eye with a blunt object.

I glanced at the dashboard of the GM and grimaced, Steve-o wanted to do the pizza/movie night thing tonight and I was about half an hour late. When I got there he just smiled and sighed, "It's okay, I get it, you have to even out all the familieness", I glared at him, "Right now, you're the most important family I have, Steve-o. Don't forget that", he had beamed all night for the praise.

As I lay down that night after watching Constantine, I glared at the ceiling. I had the worst task in the world tomorrow, it was evil, it was sadistic, God wept at the sight of the place.

I had my first day of high school tomorrow.

Okay, there drops number four.

Spaces and all that I CANNOT figure out on the bloody software of fan fiction. Not putting in proper spaces and paragraphs is driving this daughter of an ESL professor to insanity!!

Anyways, please review and do whatcha gotta!

Bulletxx


End file.
